


Unsaid Remus

by Gatoraaade



Series: harry potter oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Regrets, sorta?, takes place during prisoner of azkaban, very slight changes to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: There were so many things that Sirius regretted about that fateful night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: harry potter oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933720
Kudos: 9





	Unsaid Remus

**Author's Note:**

> title form the song Unsaid Emily from julie and the phantoms. that song inspired this. this is a another really short one but i thought it was good so here yall go.

There were so many things that Sirius regretted about that fateful night. He should have listened to Remus, shouldn’t have let his anger and grief cloud his judgment, and stayed home to wait for Hagrid to bring Harry to them. And because of that Remus had thought he was a coldblooded murder for a decade. He hadn’t even told him that he loved him before he ran off. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and tell him how much he did love him, maybe if he had said that then Remus wouldn’t have been so willing to believe that he had killed those people. If only Remus knew that he still loved him more than anyone in the world. He had left so many things unsaid and it had ruined so many lives. Not saying those things would always be his greatest regret. Because of him Remus was left living in a world where he thought that there was no one in the world who loved and didn’t view him as a monster. Because of him Harry had grown up in a house much like his own and had never had a family that loved him. But he was free now and he had a chance to mend things at least a little bit.   
Harry and his friends had run ahead leaving him a chance to talk to Remus privately.   
“I’m sorry.” he said, not entirely sure how to start.  
“What do you have to be sorry about?” Remus asked, looking at him with sympathetic eyes. “You were wrongly accused, I should be the one apoligizing for believing it for so long.”   
“No, I have a lot to be sorry for. I left you and Harry alone for 12 years because I was too much of a coward to actually talk through my feelings and acted without thinking instead.”  
“I don’t blame you, everyone grieves differently, it was a difficult situation and we were all just doing our best to cope.”  
“Harry grew up like I did, if I had listened to you he would’ve had us. He would have had a loving family and he wouldn’t have had to spend his childhood with those people.”  
“I know, but he’s stronger for it, and he has us now.”  
“I left you alone. I know you thought that I had lied about loving you, don’t even try to deny it. I was the last person left in your world who saw you for what you were and not a monster and you thought it was all an act. I know you too well to not realize that”  
“I did,” he said softly. “but I know that’s not true now.”  
“That doesn’t erase the pain that I cause though.”  
“No it doesn’t, but it doesn’t matter because I forgive you okay? I forgive you.”  
“I don’t know if I can forgive myself. I should have at the very least told you how much I loved you that night.”  
“There were a lot of things that we both should have done, but we can’t change the past.”  
“I just need you to know that my biggest regret about that night are the things that I left unsaid and if I could go back in time and change one thing, that’s what it would be.”  
Remus gave a small, knowing smile. “I know.”  
There was an odd sense of familiarity. Even after a decade he still found comfort in that smile. It almost felt like they were back at Hogwarts, dodging their way around their feelings for each other, both of them too cowardly to say what they were both thinking. Sirius wasn’t going to let that happen again. “I never stopped loving you.” he said.  
“Neither did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
